Memories in Fireworks
by Miko-Chi
Summary: He steps upon the town of his first sweet, humane memories. Where he first met her and his heart first changed. He believed his deep longing to ever meet her again will stay unfulfilled, until she appears in front of him. A second chance dawn upon him to fulfill his dearest wish. Train x Saya! Cover Image credits: Black Cat Wikia
1. Prologue

Miko-Chi \\ ^w^ /

_This is a sequel I wrote based on Black Cat's anime series. All the events unfold here are of my pure desire to reunite the love that never bloomed for our protagonist, Train. _

_Check out the story to find out more. _

_**Note**__: This is a newly edited version of 'Memories in Fireworks' in conjunction to my return from years of hiatus mode with some corrections on my former, young self's grammatical errors. Yes, I do miss the cutesy of my former, young self's written story, hence I will try my best not to make much of a changes. So, here's your all new 'Memories in Fireworks'! Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Black Cats'. This is just a story of a stray cat seeking for his lost, loved one.**

* * *

It was a full moon night. The streets were dark with no streetlights and the darkness looms in the alleyways as well. A ray of moonlight shone an alleyway, revealing a quick passing shadow.

It was a guy's passing shadow. He was running aimlessly in the dark street, twisting and turning at every corridor he came upon. His right hand held tight to his dirt brown hat as he races through the alley, ignoring the splashes of mud onto his brown long coat, now discoloured with dark, brown mud. On his left hand holds a small briefcase that he holds on to it dearly with his life. His face was filled with sheer fear, as if he has just saw the God of Death itself. Time to time, as he runs, he turns to look back, to see if he has managed to escape from the mysterious chaser. As he ran he cursed and cursed all the way. Nobody was ever able to follow his track of drug smuggling and embezzlement of the government's money. These alleyways were his second home, the crooks and corners where he does all his smuggling activities at midnight. He has always managed to escape from the grasp of any bounty hunters or police and till today, he never thought someone would be able to catch him. The constant ring of a bell sound send shivers down to his core.

Adding on to his bad luck, he just had to slip and falls onto a large puddle of mud. Quickly, he scooted up to grab his briefcase that fell out of his grasp when he had fallen. Before he could even crawl up, a shoe immediately stepped hard onto his briefcase and a gun appeared blank point in front of his face.

"Caught you," whispered the person who holds the gun with a smile on his face.

Trembling in fear, he dared to look up at his mysterious chaser and saw one of the most shocking things in his life. On the person's chest bore a tattoo in Roman number. _XIII_. Number 13.

"Heeee!" He squeaks in terror.

"That number! That gun! Y-y-yyou're the l-le-legendary Chronos assassin, Black Cat!" He stuttered and stammered his words. He could no longer move nor has the will to run. Those were his last sentence.

"I shall be taking my reward."

A gun sound echoed through that alley that midnight.


	2. Rumours

Miko-Chi

_I bet you have guessed it easily who it was in the prologue. Now, let's move on to meet more of the Black Cat's characters!  
_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: 'Black Cat' was never mine.**

It was a sunny afternoon and the town's streets were bustling with life, as compared to when night falls. In one part of the street stood a simple, alfresco cafe that anyone would drop by to simple sit back and have a quiet chat. Nonetheless, this applies as well to three middle-aged men bounty hunters who decided to sit down and share their latest gossips obtained through their bounty hunters networking.

"Did you guys hear the rumours? It seems that the legendary assassin from Chronos, Black Cat, who was once known as the Death God himself is in this town now." The first guy said as his finger tap the table for attention.

"For real?!" the second guy replied in a tone as if he is wishing it was just a joke.

"Yes, everyone thought that he had died or disappeared to somewhere, but I have heard that he is a bounty hunter now, like us! He even caught that cunning, smuggler rat, Ruffles Damire."

"His disappearance ... since when did he disappeared again?" the second guy asked curiously, giving his head a slight knock hoping some of his old memories might come back after that.

"Have you forgotten already? A few months ago, unknown spaceships attacked two cities. Black Cat was involved in it somehow, or so I heard. After the end of that attack and the spaceships being destroyed, he disappeared. Nobody actually knows of his whereabouts after that."

There was a momentary silence. To hear that the Death God himself is in this town gives them goose bumps. Nobody would like to bump into him, unless one is on a rush to his death. The two stared at their drink and in their mind, they were thinking of getting out of this town now. Then, the third bounty hunter broke the silence.

"Bwaah! A nice, chilled glass of beer is the best for this hot weather! Anyway, you know it may just be another fraud. Remember the last time out of nowhere a fat guy claimed he was Black Cat? Yeap, he was a fraud and so might be the rumoured person this time," said the third guy with confidence as he leans back on his chair, rubbing his pot belly.

"Okay... oh, oh yeah, I have also heard of another rumour! It is said that there is a ghost haunting this town." The first guy said.

"Ghost!?" the second and third guy chorused together.

"Yes, and they say it is a ghost of a young girl. There have been several witnesses that spotted the ghost before. During the dead hours of night time, some people have heard the singing of the ghost on their rooftops. They have described the ghost to be a young girl with short brown hair. She wears an eastern clothing known as _yutaka_ with _sakura _flower patterns. It is said that the maidenly voice of the ghost is very alluring and sweet, in which after she finish singing, she vanishes into thin air. Sometimes, we might even spot her walking along the dark street or alleys and at the harbour."

"Why would she be at the harbour?" asked the second guy.

"There was once a massive explosion by an oil tank ship at the harbour, remember? No one could have possibly survived from that massive explosion. Perhaps, that young girl died there and became a ghost." The first guy assumes.

"Is it true, I wonder? Who knows, it is just a normal, real girl. Alive as a matter of fact. Just a young maiden who loves to sing on the rooftop and takes a short stroll around the dark streets or harbour. Maybe she was never a ghost. I would like to meet her if she's a hottie," says the third guy sarcastically while imagining the look of the young girl.

The three bounty hunters continued to chat away. Meanwhile, across the café's road, a guy in full white suit and a white hat was walking alongside a small, blonde hair girl.

* * *

_Kruuuu_. Sven Volfied's stomach was growling.

"Sven, are you hungry?" Eve said.

"Of course, we just ate an instant noodles cup for breakfast only! We haven't even had our lunch yet. Or more so, we have not had proper meals for a week! It's only either instant noodles or fried bread pieces." Sven complains as he rubbed his flat stomach. He thought to himself, him being hungry is of one thing, how could he ever let Eve starved!

"However, all this misery shall end when I capture him!" he held out a wanted paper from his coat. "The reward for this guy's capture is $800,000! That amount of bounty could last us a while!" Especially since both he and Eve aren't big eaters, as compared to that stray cat that had travelled with them.

"Who is he?"

"Ruffles Damire, he's a cunning fellow. He's wanted for embezzling the governments' money through his sneaky methods and for smuggling drugs. I'm absolutely going to catch him!" Sven said as he clenches his fist with confidence with one hand in his pocket as usual. "Now, let's go find out more about this guy's whereabouts from Annette."

As they walk, he turned his attention to Eve, who is reading a book as she walks. A bio-human made from nanotechnology, now looking very much cuter with her short shoulder length blonde hair that's walking with her eyes focused on the book yet avoiding bumping into anyone. Amazing, Sven thought.

"Neh, Eve, what is the title of the book you're reading now?" Sven asked her.

"'How A Man Could Survive Without Money'" Eve answered monotonously, her eyes never leaving the content of the book as she walks. Sven's face darkened as he heard the title of the book.

"_Eve, do you look down at me so badly that you need that book to help both of us to survive in poverty?"_ as Sven thought and cried to himself in his heart.

Finally, the both of them reach the place where all bounty hunters or known as 'Sweepers' gathers. As they enter, the door bell rings and immediately, everyone's attention turned towards the door to check out the new arrivals.

Ignoring the glances, Sven gave his greetings, "Yo, Annette, long times no see."

"Sven, you came back to this town." Annette's face lightened up as she saw the two familiar faces. Her hands waves in suggestions, asking both of them to have a sit at the bar. Sven smiles back and went to take a sit.

"So, how is it? How's your life going?" Annette asks as she wipes the glass she was holding.

Sven gaved a long sigh, "Barely scraping by with instant noodles and fried bread pieces. Now, I'm looking for this guy to get some earnings. Ruffles Damire, wanted and his bounty reward is $800,000. Do you know where he is now?" Sven shoved the paper out from his coat and showed it to Annette.

"Oh, you're a tad bit late. This guy is already captured." Annette answered immediately after looking at the wanted poster.

"Whaaat! Who captured him?"

"Well, rumours said that legendary assassin Black Cat caught him."

"Oh, it's Black Cat ... WHAT? BLACK CAT?!" Sven could not believe what he had just heard.

It is Black Cat, Train Heartnett who had disappeared after the 'Eden Project' incident. He has travelled around searching for his traces and never, did he found a single trace of his old, best partner. Now, here he hears that his best partner is around, alive and working as a 'Sweeper'. What's more, he even caught his wanted target. "_Damn,_" thought Sven as he wondered with a smile of relief, "_Couldn't you have chosen another target for your old bud's sake?_"

"You are still looking for him?" Annette asked.

"I ... don't really know myself anymore. I have been searching aimlessly back then, till I did not even realised that I had gave up after a while when travelling together with Eve. Now, I'm just leading a normal life as a bounty hunter." Sven answered as he pulled his hat down to cover his face. "Damn it, now I have lost my lunch…Train, how could you do this to me..." Sven said as he sobs with his head down on the bar table.

"We shall be eating fried bread pieces again." Eve said as she reads her book.

"That's not filling at all!" Sven retorted back.

"Why don't you two stay in this town for a while? There is a firework festival coming up soon," Annette advised Sven as she served him with a cup of coffee.

"Festival? Will there be fireworks?" Eve asked as she heard the word 'festival'. Her eyes gleamed with great interest. She stared at Sven for the answer.

"Yeah, a lot of fireworks will be release during the festival."

"Sven, let's stay in this town for a while." Eve turned to persuade him and clutched on tightly to his suite.

"Eve, you just like fireworks so much. Don't you ever have any worries in your life?"

"What are worries?"

"Haha." Sven laughed as he patted Eve's head and ruffling her hair. "Don't mind the question earlier, but we do not have any money now. How are we going to survive the next few days, paying an inn's rent and food?"

"I'll help in catching the wanted people." Eve replied enthusiastically.

As Sven was about to continue with his following words of protest, the door bell rang. Eve turned to look and a surprised look dawn on her face, "Ah, you are…"

"What's wrong, Eve? Who is it at the door?" Sven looked into Eve's direction and shouted, "Ahh!"

"Oh, Sven, what are you doing here?" says Rinslet Walker, the well known thief who brings about dangerous jobs to Sven in the past. He wondered how many countless time he could have lost his life back then, thanks to her job offers.

"That's my line, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Eve-chan, long time no see." Rin ignored Sven and walked past by him.

"Hello, Rin." Eve greeted back with a smile.

"Oii, did you heard me?" Sven called.

"Oh shut up, I'm greeting Eve here and you're being so noisy. So, what did you wanted to say?" Rinslet replied annoyingly.

"What are you doing?!" Sven said again, annoyed by her retort.

"Oh, I'm here for some information. Annette-san has been really helpful for me as an informant. How about you, Sven?"

"Starving to death."

"Oh, you're bankrupt now? Please don't say you're starving Eve. Anyway, just nice, I have a right job for you now."

"Job?" Sven's both eyes narrowed with suspicion. The word 'job' doesn't sound very good.

Rin winks back to Sven.

_"That's it," _thought Sven. The unmistakable wink of disaster.

* * *

Miko-Chi,

_**Character Note**: Ruffless Damire - self created character of mine, a wanted criminal for embezzlement of the government's money and smuggling drugs activities. A cunning, middle aged men who has some favour into dark coloured clothings, as you can see his dirt brown hat and coat coloured mentioned in the prologue. He was unfortunately born by a prostitute (his mother) and his father, a drug smuggler too. Living his life in the black market and dark underground world, he learned every single schemes and dirty tricks that he could use to survive until now. He had escaped the grasp of many bounty hunters (third-rate ones usually) through his own skills of camouflaging into the walls skillfully using the darkness at night to his advantage. If not, he could quickly transform himself to a completely different looking person within a minute as a disguise to escape. Too bad, he could not escape the sharp eyes, nose and years of experience of Black Cat.  
_


	3. Saya

CrossGurl

_Now, now let's see what Train is doing right now! Let's not talk anymore and move on! Scroll down…and read……_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this story….jeez…**

On top of the roof, a guy was walking along it. Brown hair and golden eyes like a cat. Then, he stopped and watched the sky. He sits down and looks around the town. _Nothing_ _has changed here yet_, he thought. Here is where everything started. Where his journey with Sven and hime-chi(little princess, that's what he call her)Eve started. This is where his very first meeting with her, the one that has changed him and his life, his destiny and fate. It is a girl who loves to drink milk a lot and unexpectedly doing the 'Sweeper' job. His very first bosom friend who likes to sing a weird song a lot but the song seems to attract him a lot. Then, he always got another feeling when he thinks of her. _What is this feeling? _This feeling that makes him misses her, a very odd feeling that he never had before. He touches his chest and feels his heart thudding ever so quickly. _Is it I fall for her? No way…_ But, he kind of like this feeling too, it makes him feel peaceful.

_**Huwa huwa huruli…**_

_**Omoi..**_

_This song…_he recognized the song. He quickly stood up and looks around and saw it. A girl…_that hair that voice…no way…couldn't be……_

_**Omoi, osete….**_

The girl sang finish, she turned and greeted with a smile. A smile with a warm feeling…_this feeling…is it she?_

"Saya…"

"Train…is it you?"

"Saya….it couldn't be….that time…Creed…"

"Train…you came back…to this town."

* * *

"Saya…is it really you?" Train couldn't believe his eyes. She appears right in front of his eyes, Saya. He shook his head and used his both hand and slaps his own face. _This is a lie…because in front of my eyes…she…she…she_. Saya jumped from the other roof to Train's side.

"Train, what's wrong? You look like you're down right depressed." She asked as she kneels down to take a closer look at Train. Train looked up and opens his eyes. He saw her face right in front of his. His heart was thudding very fast and felt his face has gone red.

"Ara, your face is red. Are you blushing?"

"No…I'm just feeling hot because your face is so near to mine." Train answered quickly as he turned from her face.

"Train is just so interesting!" Saya said as she gave him a smack at his back.

"Ump, that hurts you know!"

"Naniyo, I just gave you a little smack. If you can't even take this smack, are you a man?" Train looked to the other side. He thinks for a moment of this possibility that she may not be dead.

"Saya…eeem…are you really Saya?"

"Heh?"

"It is because…that time…in front of my eyes….you, you…Creed…you…" Train couldn't say it out as it hurts him a lot to remember those moment. He could remember that moment…where he held the lifeless cold body of her. Her eyes were close shut and would never open again and he would never see the warm smile from her never again.

"Train…that was the past…now, I'm here, it is me." Saya held her hands to Train's face. He could feel the warmness and the kindness from her.

"Saya…"

* * *

Later, the both of them said down side by side and watch the moon. Then, he looks at her. _How I wish this moment would last like this forever…_he thought.

'Yossh!" Saya stood up and started to walk away.

"Are you going now?" he asked with an unbearable heart of leaving her.

"Why, you want me to stay here with you? Or are you going to miss me? Hmm…" Saya examined Train's look, trying to guess what he's thinking now.

"Don't tell me…you like me?"

"Eeh!" she seems to hit the jack pot. "No…no way…" Train said softly.

"Cha, see you!" Saya jumped down and disappeared.

He looks at the place where she disappeared and stood up looking toward the town. _Damn it! Why didn't I pick up my courage and tell her…my feelings…I…I…I want her to stay…_he thought, blaming him for being a coward and a scary cat. _I…I…I think I…I think…like her…_

* * *

CrossGurl

_So, did you like it? Will Train be able to tell his true feelings for Saya?_

_Next up, will Sven survive from starvation?_

_Will Train see Saya again?_

_Please sit down patiently for the next coming chapter. _

_**Review** please! **Onegaishimasu**!_


	4. Long Feelings and a Short Chat

Disclaimer: I will never be able to own Black cat as it is not my anime.

**Hello, sorry for the late work because there were many homework to do…hehe…oh yeah and please…give me some reviews not just hits…critism, compliments, complain, advice anything you want to say put it in the review and I'll learn it from my mistakes!!**

* * *

I went up to the roof top again. There were no sign of her anywhere. She was not here yet, he thought. He took a place to sit down and drank the milk bottle he just bought. Tonight, the moon is in the shape of a crescent. He lies down and watches the moon. Meeting her again makes him think back of the past with Sven and hime-chi, Eve. Then, he thought of Creed and the Eden Project. His thoughts were flying now in his head.

"What are you thinking about now?" Saya's face appeared in front of his all of the sudden.

"Nothing much." He looks away.

"Oh, really?" she said as she settle down beside him. She was wearing the clothing called 'kimono' again which he thought it was weird but now she does seem cute in it.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Don't tell me that you have fallen for me?" she said excitedly.

"Baka, no way I would fall for you who like to wear the weird kimono?"

"That's so rude, this one of the symbol of the Japanese you know."

The both of them then look up at the sky. They were both silent. He does not what he should say at this moment of silence.

"You have change, Train."

"Me??"

Yeah, in the past you are rather quiet and gloomy a bit. Now, you're so open and merrier. I like the way you are now."

_Did she just say she like me?? No, she does not mean the 'like' I was thinking but the other 'like' like admiring…_

"Thanks to you, I have change."

"Eh?"

_Yes, it is you who made me now. You have taught me how to care and love someone. It is also you who have taught to make my own decision on my own will._

_Right._

_It's all thanks to you._

_I……_

_I…think I…_

"Neh, Saya, could sing your weird song again?"

Saya look at Train with surprised. Train look at her face and seemed to read her mind of what she was thinking. But, he waited for her reaction.

She looks at him for a while and smiled. "Okay."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the streets, a car was driving really slowly nearing to a light porch. The car look so rusted and one of the front cars light was broken and tangling outside. There was black smoke coming from the front of the car. One of the wheels is going to come out any moment too. BOOM. It stops and the wheel was rolling away. Inside the car, there were three people.

"Oi, Rin."

"What?"

"What are you going to do about this?"

"What do you mean; I don't get your meaning, hahaha…"

"DON'T ACT STUPID!!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! MY CARR!!!" he was yelling at her ears gripping the steering tightly.

"Sven is angry." Eve said softly.

"Okay, okay, I'll pay for it, jeez. You do not need to yell at my ears. I'll deaf." Rin said as she put a finger to her ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU GRUMBLING ABOUT?? MY CAR BECAME LIKE THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!! YOU DO NOT THE DIRECTION OR WHEREABOUTS OF YOUR JOB AND YOU MAKE ME DRIVING INTO FOREST, CHASHING INTO TRESS AND EVEN NEARLY DRIVING DOWN THE CLIFF!!!!!"

"Sven, calm down, you'll have high blood pressure." Eve patted his shoulder.

"That's right, you could even have a heart attack now."  
"I am having one now." He mumbled.

Eve look up from the window and saw something. Her eyes widen as the sight she was looking is really surprising.

"Sven…" She poked him. "Up there…" she pointed out.

Sven and Rin looked up to the direction eve was pointing. Their yes widen as well with their mouth wide open, even a mosquito can fly in.

Train.

It's him.

And beside him…

Who's that girl???

"Sven, did he ever tell you he got a girlfriend?" Rin asked.

"Never, he had never mention anything about girls….oh wait!! There is one…but that girl died already…killed by Creed."

He looked at Rin. He looked at him. They both got a chill in the spine.

"Hehe…no way right…de-dead people don't come back alive."

"Yeah…you're right"

"Ahe..hehehe..hehe" they both laugh worriedly.

* * *

"Neh, Saya?" 

"Yes, Train?"

"Well…I heard there is a festival coming soon…there will be many fireworks too. Would…would…you mind…eer…co-co-com-come wi-with m-me??" his words stammered.

"Oh, really there's going to be fireworks?? Yeah, I want to go!!"

"So…you're coming with me??"

"Yeah of course, this time you're going to watch it with me!!" she gave him a wide happy grin.

"I can't wait for it!! It's also a full moon right that night?? It's going to be amazingly fun!!"

In his view she seems so happy and excited. Just like a 5-year old child going to a carnival for the first time. However, something seems to be wrong he thought. Behind those happy smiles he could sense a feeling of loneliness. Something is wrong all right.

Instead of feeling closer to her….

He felt farther away…

Away…

From her….

It's like as she going to go away soon…leaving him behind…once again…

Then, a hard smack given on his back woke him up. Saya…

"Come on, what are you thinking now? Okay, I gotta go now. See ya."

"Bye…"

In a flash, she was gone.

Huh, how he loves this feeling. This emotion burning in his heart.

Is this really what they say?? Love?

-----

Saya landed safely on the floor after jumping down from the rooftop. She gave a long sad sigh an smiled weakly.

"So...i see. The time has come...the night of the full moon."


	5. Confused and Followed

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat!!

Author's Note

A reminder to my readers, well my pen name was once CrossGurl but now I have change to Miko-Chi, okay? Oh, yeah and sorry for updating this chapter late. There is a big exam coming this year for me and I was very busy with homework and projects. Now, chapter 5 is up, enjoy it!!!

In the streets of daylight, Train walk along it and skipping a bit. Tonight, is the big night for him and Saya. Tonight, he is going to confess his feelings for her. After all this time, the feeling that was kept within his heart will now be confessed to her. His very first friend he made in his dark and lonely life. Her death was a very saddening case for him but she's back. She's back.

He hums happily along the way. Filled with happiness and joy, unknowingly he was followed which he did not noticed it.

"He's damn happy man now." One whispered.

"Is it because of yesterday incident that we saw?" the smaller one said.

"Gotta get the truth out from him!!" another was excited.

"Ssshh, keep your volume low! Focus and continue to follow him!!"

The other two nodded their head and followed their leader as they slowly crept up towards Train.

On the other hand, Train was thinking of a solution. How was he going to confess???? Should he go buy something like a bouquet of roses??? He thought for a while….

Nah, that's not necessary. Okay, another plan…how was he going to get her alone??? Could he use the harbor…right! The harbor, they could go that place together and watch the firework alone…and then…

Gossh, he got keep this erotic feeling away and calm down. _Must think of another plan juts for in case…Maybe I should practice the words…_

Man, for the first time he noticed…confessing is quite a hard thing to do!!

Let's see…he got the courage and he gotten quite used to her…and…and…and…and???? What else???

_Calm down, calm down Train. You can't spoil this opportunity. Right, get a drink! Milk!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He went into a convenient shop, bought a bottle of milk and went out. He stood there and opened the milk's cover. Then…he felt a sensation. He was followed. Oh, great, and there 3 of them who followed. Why didn't he notice it earlier ago?? _Great…_

He walks on, not turning his head back and pretends on. He slowly sipped the milk trying to let them know he hadn't noticed them yet. It's sure daring of them to follow him. They might not know that he was once former member of Chronos and was known as Black Cat before. Don't they dare look down on him.

He then turns to a small road away from the big street. He walks as briskly and normally as possible to attract the follower.

"Ah, he in went there."

"Quick, follow him! We would not want to miss him!!" one commanded.

The three of them move with speed towards the turning and look at the road. He….he's not there…

"Where is he?"

The look around but have no sign of Train. Then, the smaller one felt something above them.

"Up there!!"

A shadow clinging to the wall, the striking sun blurred their eyes and unable to see the shadow. He quickly let go of his clinging and shoot downwards toward them. He held out his Hades to the one on his neck. His eyes shining golden like a cat.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" He sounded merciless.

"Woi, woi, hold it Train!! It's me, Sven, Sven Volfied!!"

"Sven?? Then this two is…" Train showed his face and look at the other two people. It is Eve and Rin??? Why are they here?? He thought.

"Hime-chi and you, Rin??? Why are you guys here??? No, why are you guys even following me???" Train asked curiously.

"Eer..eer..Train, let go your grip… I can't breathe…" Sven's voice croaked.

"Uh…sorry." He immediately loosens his grip.

_What the hell is going here????_ Train just could not understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thus, the four of them settled down in a café to have a drink and talk. None came up with a single question and just stare at each other.

"Ah…Train...me…eem…want to ask you…eem…" Sven couldn't find his words.

"What is it? From just now I notice, you guys act strangely."

"Train-kun, yesterday we were passing by through the streets here last night." Rin explained since she knows that Sven is hopeless.

"Oi oi oi, Rin!"

"What, Sven? Don't you want to know what happen too?" she shouts at him.

"And then we saw you and another girl. She was wearing a kimono with sakura patterns." Eve continued as she slurped her chocolate milk shake.

Train's eyes widen. _They…they saw it!!! Me and Saya!!! _

"So, Train who that girl is anyway?" Sven asked.

"Ergh…eh…haizz…" Train gave sigh. He couldn't lie to them. Look at them, doing that stupid puppy eyes staring at me like that.

"Okay, okay, I will speak!! Stop giving me the creeps with your puppy eyes!"

"About time man, neh, neh, so…who is she?" Rin asked. She was excited and jumpy.

"I think you guys heard before this name. I did mention before in front of you guys. It…it is Saya."

"NANI!!!!!??" they both echoed.

"But-b-b-bb-bbut you told me she was…dead??" Sven kept poking him.

"Yeah…I was surprised too when I saw her…but she doesn't look dead. She's not!! I felt her warmth and-d-da-and dead people don't have warmness!! You should know that!!"

"Hmm…you're right too. Maybe she got save and survives from the explosion. Wait, you once said she was killed by Creed. So she should have died before the explosion of the ship!!!"

"I know I was holding her till her last breath. I felt her body when cold and…" Train murmured.

They watch him in silence. Yup, they understand that feeling of losing someone so important to them especially Sven. He understands Train's feeling for that the best. He has lost his partner too before.

"So, what's going on with the both of you now?" Eve asked.

"Uh…oh…we were deciding to go to the firework festival tonight."

"You're going to the festival too? Eve and I were deciding to go thee too."

"WHAT, you're going too!!?" damn it, his plan is going to get ruin.

Rin, seems to read Train's thinking and spoke out, "Don't worry, we won't be disturbing you two, right Sven?" she nudge him.

"Har, uh…"

"Right, Sven?" he felt an evil aura coming out from her.

"Right, right, we won't disturb you two!"

"See, so you could relax and enjoy the night."

"Oh...thanks."

"Enjoy yourself Train." Eve wished him luck.

"Arigato, hime-chi." He patted her head. "By the way, you look cuter with short hair like that." Train said before he went off.

Red signs of blush coming our from Eve's face.

_Yossh, tonight shall be the night for it! Kambate, Train!_

As his thoughts run in his head, he heads of to the festival location.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On another road, a girl was walking towards the festival too. Her face was pale white as she lean on the wall to take a breath. Her chest aches a lot as she pressed her hand on her chest. Hoping this pain will go off.

"No, not yet, I'm not going yet. I must…ask him…the final question…before I go…I must…so please give me the strength…" she gasped for breath.

_Train…_

_To be continued……………_

Well, you may find this part a bit boring but next is the night of festival!!! Will Train be able to tell Saya his feelings??? Okay, that's all for chapter 5!!! Please review, REVIEW!! Thank you!


	6. First Kiss, First Love and Farewell Saya

**Miko-chi**

_Reminder: I'm Miko-chi equals to CrossGurl. We are both the same._

_Chapter 6 is up!!! What's happening now?? Will Train be able to confess his feelings?? Let's read!! Yeah, and sorry if Train is OOC a bit…_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Black cat or Train or Saya, sad case.

* * *

"_So, Train what are you going to do?" Sven asked._

"_Aren't you going to but a present or something? Its manners you know." Rinslet suggested._

"_Nah, I do not need to follow a gentleman's way. Besides, a stray cat has its own way with another stray like me."_

"You're late!"

"Sorry, I'm late!" She said as she panted for breath. "Just got a little problem just now."

"Mah, nevermind, let's go."

"Yeah!"

It was a lively and crowded festival with many beautiful decorations. Many people sure like to come to the firework festival. Some girls were wearing the weird clothing 'kimono' and others went in couples and families. It's like night party or disco as there is musics played and drums.

"Train-kun, come here quick or I'm leaving you!" Saya waved to him as she moves on.

"I know, I know." Train followed.

Behind them exist three people eyeing on them. A little blonde hair girl in pink kimono and a big purpled hair lady plus a guy in western white coat with his cap was behind them.

"That is Saya? She's so cute and cherry! They do make a matching couple!" Rin complimented.

"Ssh, don't be so loud!"

"Sven, are you following Train?" Eve asked.

"Why, Eve?"

"You promise. Promise not to follow them and…"

"And?"

"I want that cotton candy." Eve pointed.

Caught by Eve's puppy dog eyes, "Okay, okay, let's go buy sweet pink cotton candy."

"Hey, where are you two going? Wait up!!" Rin raced to them.

At the end, they lost Train and Saya's track.

Mean time, Saya and Train totally enjoy themselves out as many things they done together and made chaos too.

At first, they went to buy cotton candy. Train took the stick and started making his own cotton candy from the machine. It turned out to a huge size cotton candy and later everyone wanted to do their own cotton candy too so people started crowding and pushing and kicking there. Then, they both went goldfish fishing. Train nearly caught all the goldfish and the person was in the corner of going bankrupt as no more goldfish is left. It was an enjoyable time that Train nearly forgotten about his confession.

"Ah, Train-kun, look over there! It's gun-shooting. Wanna compete?"

"Bring it on."

They both took the toy gun and position and started shooting. In a speed of light, Train shot everything down and claims to won the entire prize obviously as he was former member of Chronos and he's Black Cat.

"Wow, that amazing but you miss one." Saya pointed to the place she shot. The winning prize was a locket.

"Okay, we'll take that only, mister."

The shopkeeper sighs in relief. He would have gone bankrupt if all prizes are taken away and so is his business.

Then, they both pass by a place where everyone is dancing together.

"Train-kun, let's dance!"

"Eh, I do not know how to dance?!" he shrugs.

"Never mind, just come on! It's going to be fun!" Saya pulled Train's hand to the crowd.

She tooks Train right hand and put it behind her waist and the other she held it with her right hand. Then, they are off. Saya was going in a speed that Train couldn't catch up with. In ended up with a step on Saya's leg.

"Ouch!!"

"Sorry, I'm just not used to it."

"Haha, Train's look is so interesting!! Haha!"

Saya laughed and dance along. Train felt….like he met and angel.

An angel laughing happily and dancing away…

It like he could see an invisible wings flapping from her back of the body…

A smile full with innocence and sanity…

_Am I dreaming?_

_Is this really happening??_

_Am I really dancing with an angel with white wings???_

_My..._

_I feel so…_

_Happy..._

"Saya…"

"Mmhmm?"

"You're truly like an angel to me."

Her eyes widen with blushes on her cheek and stares at him.

"Arigato, Train-kun"

They both dance spontaneously and feel the warmness of each other's feeling. That moment…their lips were drawn closer. Then, both of them touched each others. It felt soft and gentle. They felt the warmness of each others breath. The first sweet kiss they both ever had.

-

Finally, their last destination was the harbor. It was spectacular spot to watch fireworks. They both took their place and sat down to wait.

"Now let's just wait till the fireworks get launch at midnight." Saya stretched and felt relieved after all the fun the crowd.

"Yeah, it's been quite sometime since I saw fireworks." Train too was relief.

They both went into silence.

_Oh yeah, I forgot!! Gotta confessed now!!! Okay,okay, calm down train. Take a deep breath……and exhale. Yossh!_

"Saya, I-"

"Ne, Train-kun…" she interrupted.

"I…I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" he got a little shocked with the way and the tone Saya is using now. He wondered.

"Do you still plan to kill Creed? Are you still feeling with hatred towards him?"

"Saya…" he could believe she would ask that question.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I do hate him."

"Train-kun…"

"But, the past is the past. I can't do anything about it anymore. Besides, he has change too and so why would he care anything about a stray cat like me now? I have forgiven his past…"

Saya was surprised. He was no longer the cold-hearted and bloody killer Train. My, how time has flown so fat, she thought.

"Thank god, Train." Saya smiled.

"Saya, why are you thanking me? Well, never mind about that, I…I have got something to tell you."

"What you want to tell me, Train-kun?"

"I-I-I-I…I love you, Saya. I have just noticed it. For all this time, there is a weird feeling stinging my heart when I think of you. Now, I noticed its love. I feel so stupid of not realizing it but now…Saya, please do not leave anymore…please stay by my side…" Train whispered at her ears as she hugs her gently.

"Arigato Train-kun. I have understood your feeling, but…I can't accept it."

"Why can't you, Saya??"

"It is because, I have to go."

"Where?? Where are you going? Why can't we stay together? It's so hard for us to meet again!!" he held her shoulders tight.

"Train-kun…I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?? All of the sudden, you sound so weird…" he felt coldness.

"Saya…why…are you're so cold?"

"I…I am no longer living."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was dead. Don't remember…that day…that time…"

"DON'T SAY THAT ANYMORE!!!" he shouted as his head was looking down, not daring to look up.

"No…don't speak of it…anymore…no…"

"Train-kun…"

Then, the sound of fireworks exploding in the sky was heard. It was finally midnight since the fireworks was launched. The both of them look up to the sky and admire the fireworks beauty.

"It's already midnight…I have to go now…"

"Saya…SAYA!!!!"

-

"Fireworks, Sven look, its fireworks." Eve pointed to the sky filled with colorful fireworks.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Sven replied as he piggyback her on his shoulder.

"Hey, the both of you come here. I found a nicer spot to see the fireworks!" Rin waved to them.

"Let's go, Eve."

"Em."

Sven jog towards Rin and look to the way Rin pointed. The habor. Another thing fascinated their eye too in disbelief. It's Train……and a short hair girl…must be Saya…and she is….

"Saya…Saya…your body…is-i-is…is disappearing."

Minatsuki Saya, her body is slowly disappearing, starting from her legs slowly…turning into twinkling sparkles.

"My soul can no longer stand it anymore. That night when I died, my soul was supposed to wander to the Netherlands' already but…I was not ready yet. I want to know whether Train, are still in grudge with him."

"You mean, Creed?"

"Yes, so I have always stayed by your side, watching you. I was not so worry as you have a bunch of good partners and friends to support you. When you're going to the wrong path, they will guide you back. Train-kun, they are your power and so are you. If you're together, nothing will be impossible for you and I believe in that."

Sven, Eve and Rin watch the both of them and listening to the amazing conversation. They know that this is a painful love for them.

"But, the most important thing I worried the most is your hatred towards Creed. When you fight him, you were full of grudge, malice and losing your concentration on your target and keep missing. I thought you would have died….but…you got your conscious back and became calm. You manage to forgive this hatred and move on. My wish was fulfilled and it's time for me to go." Her body has disappeared till half her body.

"No, Saya…Saya…" Train was like trying to catch the twinkling pieces of soul that was disappearing in the air.

"Thank you, Train. It was fun today with you and it was nice to watch the fireworks with you finally."

"Saya, Saya, Saya…" his depression increased as Saya's whole body disappeared.

"I'm really happy about your feeling. I…also…lov-" she disappeared without saying her last word.

"Saya…Saya…SAYA!!!!!!!" Train fall onto his knees shouting Saya's name.

_Sayonara, Train-kun._

_Arigato._

* * *

I felt so sad myself too writing this….buhuhuhu….but the story won't end here yet!!!!

Next up: _"Can we really revive her?"_

_"I do not know it myself. We must head to the city…._

_Ilreland City"_


	7. Pinky Winky Promise

**Hi! I'm back with this brand new chapter!!! Hope you're enjoying it!!!**

* * *

"Saya…" Train continued to cry on Saya's name as he is on his knees looking down. He was so downhearted.

"Why? Why? Why can't we be together?? And I thought at last…" he whispered in anger and distress.

His tears streaming none stop on his cheeks. As he sobs, Saya's pieces of her soul was slowly twinkling away and disappearing.

"Train-kun is so sorrowful now…" Eve whispered to Sven.

"Ah, the feeling of losing someone he loves the most is very painful." Sven said in a sympathizing voice for Train. Sven absolutely understand Train's down right feeling now. Roy, which is his most important partner which he could not protect and now he holds his relic with him. His left eye.

"I also would understand Train's feeling too…me…nearly lost Sven."

"Oh, that time. Yeah, I thought I would have died but I lived because of you too Eve. You purposely avoid the vital point."

"Sven…" Eve smiled.

"Anyway, what the heck are you doing, Rin?" Sven and Eve turn to look at Rin.

"Eeh…moh, where the hell did I put it??? YYEEE!!!" Rin was looking everywhere in her pockets and bags.

"What are you looking for?"

"Bottle bottle!!"

"Bottle, why Rin want bottle?" Eve asked.

"Mohhh, ah, yess!! I found it!!!" Rin took out something from her bag.

It was a small clear bottle. A normal one.

"What would want that for, Rin? Hey what are you doi-"

Rin ran past over Sven quickly with the bottle in her hand towards Train. As she runs, she opens the bottle cover and ran even faster towards Train. She look up at Saya's twinkling soup pieces. It was disappearing. Soon. Train heard the noises from the back and turned. He looks a little surprised with Rin.

"Huh?"

Rin stop and squatted and took high leapt. She took her bottle towards the last piece of Saya's soul. She twist the bottle and slips Saya's soul into it. Then, she landed on her bum but quickly took the cover and closes the bottle. Sven and Eve had their mouth gapped open wide. Train has his eyes widen.

* * *

"Hah…just in time. Yossh, it will be okay like that." Rin wipe the sweat on her forehead as she looks into the bottle. Saya's soul was…instead of twinkling damply, it shines brightly like the stars on the sky. Then, she heard the sound of a gun being brought up at the back of her….Train!?

"Saya…Saya…what are you doing with her?" Train asked her in a deadly voice. It's like he's going to kill her any moment.

"Oi, Train, calm down!" Sven was going to move to him when Eve held his shirt tightly.

"You can't go there. You will get yourself killed possibly. Now, Train-kun is Train-kun. He is the merciless Black Cat at now." Eve said calmly.

"But!" Sven tried to protested but Eve held his shirt tighter and shook her head.

"Wait and see…"

They both turn their attention back to Train. Sven was really shocked. Train's eyes were not human. The air was filled with the sense of killing aura.

"What you want to do with Saya? Experiment of is it just fun?"

"Excuse me; I'm saving her from going to afterlife you know. So you won't part with her. I'm helping you." Rin felt a little annoy but in her sound she was afraid too.

"That's RUBBISH!! If you do like that, Saya could never go to the afterlife and her soul could not rest in peace! Her soul would wander in this world because she was missing a piece of it!!" Train shouted in fury. His hands were still steady on the trigger ready to shot anyone.

"Hey, Train do you want to be with Saya?" Rin asked sternly. She turns and faces Train face to face.

"Er…none of your business." Train look away.

"You wanted to do you? That way, I have a solution for it."

"Solution? What is it?"

"Chances say we can resurrect her."

"Resurrect Saya? Reviving her from the dead? Are you nuts, Rin?" Sven yelled in disbelief.

"No, I'm no crazy nor nuts."

Train puts down his gun and looks straight at Rin.

"Rin."

"Yes, what do you want? Mr.Black Cat?"

"Is it real? Can you really revive Saya?" his eyes were filling with hope in her. Rin herself was a little shock with those kinds of eyes Train was showing.

"Of course, what do you think I am?"

"Yeah…" Train smiled.

"Yossh, is it is like this, we'll have to go to Ilreland city."

"Ilreland city?" Sven and Eve said simultaneously.

* * *

In the dark forest, there is a rusted hut that nearly falling apart. Inside the hut sat an old woman wearing a dark cloak in front of the table. On the table was a giant round crystal supported by a small pillow underneath it. The crystal suddenly shined.

"They are coming….He is coming…The one with the unfaithful destiny…his dark past…" the old woman croaked…

In the crystal shined an image…

"Black Cat…"

* * *

At the harbor, Rin sat beside the harbor crossing both her hands together. She looks disturbed…

"Moh why does it take them so long anyway!!!?"

Then she looks to her right and finally saw them.

"SO, did you find any?" she asked.

"Nop, none of them know anything about such city called Ilreland city on an island, by the way why is it called a city when it is on an island!!!?" Sven pointed at her face.

"Although it's an island but why can't there be a city in it? And plus how would I know why is it called Ilreland city? I'm not the one who created that name!!" she yelled at Sven.

"Rin, where did you heard of this island or city or whatever is it from?" Train asked.

"From the net, when I was doing my research about my job I found it and it has a legend in it too."

"Legend?"

Then Train felt his shirt being pulled by something at the back. He turned around and saw…a little girl. Quite young about the age of 10 or nearly there and he hair was black braided with two ponytails at the side.

"Onii-chan is looking for a ship?" her cute voice sounded out to Train.

"Yeah, why?" Train squatted to get a closer look at the little girl.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Ehh, an island with a city in it called Ilreland City. Have you heard of it?"

"I know that island."

"YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!!!?" Sven turn his attention to the little girl and shouted.

The girl felt shock and her eyes went bubbly and watery.

"AH, sorry, sorry don't cry…can you tell uncle where is the island is?" Sven comforted her.

"Sven is making her cry, how disgraceful of a gentlemen." Rin commented.

"HOW ABOUT YOU WOMAN WHO JUST LOVE MONEY AND COLD-HEARTED!!?" he shouted again.

"Ara, when was I cold hearted and who was it who help you out when you're out of money and gave you a job? I wonder who was it?"

"Are you black-mailing me?"

"Maybe…"

Train look at the both of them. They were quarreling again like Tom and Jerry. Rin was the cat and Sven is the rat.

"Never mind about them, so do you know any ship that can drive us there?" he asked the little girl.

"I have one; I can guide onii-chan to the island."

"Oh really, that's nice of you. Whose ship is it?"

"It was once my father's. I also want a favor from onii-chan."

"What is it?"

"Take me back home."

"Where's your home?" Eve asked.

"In the island, deep inside the forest, take me to Papa."

Train look at the little girl for a moment.

"Yossh, I promised."

"Really, can I really go back to Papa?" the little girl smiled widely.

"Yeah, you bet."

"Pinky finger promised."

"Yeah, promise."

Train cross his little finger with the little girl's one and sang the song together.

_Pinky finger promise…_

_If you have broke the promise…_

_Then you will have to drink poison…_

TBC-

* * *

Pinky winky finger promise, I have heard this song a lot in anime so I decided to add and so is Tom and Jerry! Did it sound cute?

**REVIEW PLEASE TQ!**


	8. Reunion of the Lost

**Hey!! Sorry for the late work cause some how I have a lot of work to deal with and extra classes too but thanks so much for being patient and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!!! I also want to give my special thanks to those who have been reviewing and reading my story so far and those reviews of yours have given me a good support!!**

**Thank you to **_Hamani, MoonLove Angel, kawaiisuzu, Myself-700, _

_XOXO – Anime Lover, SnowCharms, Cloner4000, naniya27, Prodigy Keyblade Wielder and lianneharmony!_

* * *

_**Papa!!!!**_

A little girl's voice called out. Her surroundings were in a massacre. The wind was gusting very strongly and there was a heavy rain storm too.

_What is this?? This vision…belongs to a little girl…why am I seeing this???_

Through the little girl's vision, she was on a ship and she seems to be in a big trouble as the storm seems to be destroying the ship. She held tight to a pole and reach out her hand. In front of her was a man who was holding on another pole at the other end.

_**Papa!!!**_

She called again. It must be her father…

_What the hell is going on here?? Why am I seeing this!!?_

Then, in flash, a lightning struck the ship and the little girl's vision gotten blurred by the lightning. Then, it gotten clearer and the other end of the pole with half of the ship were gone. There was only the raging sea to be seen.

_**PAPA!!!!!**_

Then, everything went into darkness.

He opens his eyes and the light was blinding. He lays one hand to cover his eyes from the bright light.

"Train-kun, wake up already!!" Rin said in annoyance as she stood outside the small room of the ship.

_Was it a dream?? What a weird one…_

"Gosh, it's already morning? What a long journey trip to an island." Train complained.

"On top of that, you slept so soundly through the night. We're reaching to the island already." Rin pointed out to a direction.

Train went out to the dock while scratching his head and yawning. The sea breeze was nice as it blew along with the currents. His bell that was tied on his neck was ringing too. He looks towards Rin's direction that she was pointing to. It was their destination alright.

Ilreland Island and so called with a city on the island.

Then, he looks downwards towards the little girl they just met yesterday that wanted to see her father in this island. Then, he thought of the dream all of the sudden.

_No way………_

He squats down to meet with the little girl's eyes.

"By the way, what's your name? You have not told us yet." Train asked in a soft voice.

"Ah yes, my name is Arisa." She said happily.

"Arisa, that's a really nice name. I'm Rinslet Walker, you can just call me Rin and the old uncle up the driving the ship is called Sven Volfied. You can call him Sven-chan if you like."

"I heard that Rin!!" Sven shouted from above of the ship.

"How about onee-chan, what is your name?" Arisa looked at the short blonde hair girl in black.

"I'm Eve." Eve smiled as she answered.

"I see…it is Eve nee-chan!!"

Then, they all look towards the island that they were approaching to.

"Ne, Train nii-chan, can I really see Papa again?"

"Eh?"

"Can I really see Papa once more?" Arisa look towards the island and said in a moody voice.

"Of course, that's why we are here for too." Train patted her head.

Arisa looked up towards Train and saw the bottle necklace around him.

"Ne, onii-chan, what is the thing around your neck, the bottle?"

"Oh this, this is a bottle necklace as you can see."

"What's inside the bottle? Why is it shining like that?"

"…..It is something very important to me."

"It is beautiful…the thing that is shining inside it."

"Yeah…she's beautiful." Train said softly.

Rin and Eve look at Train in sympathy.

"Oi, we are reaching the harbor now, get ready!" Sven shouted.

"Okay, come on guys we are going to disembark soon."

"Train…"

"What is it, hime-chi?"

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" looking a little surprised but relieved with the question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, so this is Ilreland city. Not that big as the usual cities but okay it can be counted as one." Sven said in surprised by the size of the so called city.

"Well, never mind anyway. What are we suppose to do now??" Train asked.

"Well…we can go search for Arisa's father first then go look for the one who could revive Saya."

"Then, let's go asked the city people. They should know something."

"Why must we go all the trouble asking the city's people? We can just ask Arisa and she would lead the way."

"Oh, come on she just a little girl…how could she remember so much things."

"Hey, don't look down on a little girl just because she is younger than you."

"What do you mean by that you block head??! Do you mean I'm so old!!!!?"

"Wait wait wait wait, don't simply change the subject." Sven shook his hands.

"You're the one who mentioned the younger word and seemed to be teasing me!"

"I didn't mean it to be like that!"

"Yes you did!!"

"No I did!!"

"Yes you did!!!!"

"No I did not!!!

"YOU DID!!!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"Oh, will the both of you shut up!! You two could just be a couple the ways you quarrel everyday instead of Rin going out with Janoz!" Train grumbled.

Train walked towards Arisa who stood beside Eve and said, "So, where do you live with your father last time? I think he should be there waiting for you to come home."

Arisa took her hand up and pointed upwards.

"There, Papa should be there." She looks towards the direction.

It was the mountain behind the city, in the forest. Train felt something stirred in his heart. He felt something was not right….Arisa…something he could not explain. Later, he noticed a few men watching them. They were in horror according to their expression on their face.

"That girl…no way…she can't be…" one of them spoke trembling.

Arisa turned and look at them.

"Argh, don't come close me!!"

"Monster, demon, ahh!!"

"Run!"

Then, they were gone. Train looked around and saw everyone hiding immediately. They seem to be afraid of Arisa. He looked at her and was shocked. Her face was cold as ice with no emotion placed on it. She doesn't seem to be bothered by the people's muttering and gossip or the way they act towards her.

_What is wrong with her??_

"Onee-chan, let's go and see Papa. Papa is waiting…waiting for so long already…"

"Ah….okay…" Train was speechless afterwards and could just stare at her. His sharp sense could not even sense anything weird from her but….

"What's wrong with the people here? How could they say that to a little girl?? Don't they have manners??" Rin was annoyed by the citizen's reaction.

"It's okay…Rin nee-chan…it's absolutely correct they do like that…it's a normal nature of human…." Arisa looked up at Rin with her eyes.

Rin felt an eerie feeling looking into Arisa's eyes.

_Even Rin also felt it…what's going on here???_ Train thought carefully in confusion.

* * *

They move on to the forest on the mountain. Everyone was in silence. The air felt heavy and tensed among them. Arisa was in front leading the way. Train could feel the forest having a weird aura.

"Train, did you notice it?" Sven whispered to Train from the back.

"Yeah…something is not right here…" Train said back.

"Ne, ne, what's going on here?" Rin asked softly in worry.

"I also don't know but…something is going to happen here…" Train sweat.

During their soft talk, Arisa stood still in front, not looking back. They too stop along and look around in suspicion.

"Ehh…Arisa-chan, why do you stop?" Rin asked nervously.

"Here it is."

"But…here is the middle of no where in the forest…"

"Sssh, something is coming…" Eve said alertly.

In the inner part of the forest, there was a weird howling sound….

Neither a wolf howl…nor a dog's howl….

Something else…

Approaching…

Then, a fog of mist started to fog the forest…the surrounding I getting whiter and whiter…

Train look around but saw nothing and shouted, "Stick together and don't get separated!!" Everyone got closer and look around in fear for something.

He looked at Arisa and his eyes widen….she was…smiling. She held both her hands up as if wishing for a hug as she looks forward.

Train looks up and finally saw something. A figure…a shape of a human…a man, why is he doing here??

**_Arisa…_** it murmured.

_**Come here…to me…**_

Arisa started walking forward. "Wait, Arisa!!" Train held his hand tight on Sven's arm by stopping him from nearing her. "Look…"

Both of Arisa and the human figure stood in front of each other. The human figure squats down and hugs Arisa.

"Papa…"

_**Arisa…my daughter…**_

"WHAT!!" they all said simultaneously.

They were terribly in a shocking condition. The meeting of a long lost father and daughter….

"Onii-chan…" Arisa called.

"Yes, Arisa?"

"Thank you, thank you so much for believing in me and brought me to Papa's side." Arisa smiled widely and a tear drop from her eyes.

"It is great right Arisa?"

"Yes, now I can be with Papa forever…"

"Yes, that's great Arisa-chan…" Rin said softly with a smile of relieve.

"Onii-chan, I think you should go now."

"Huh?"

"You want to save her right? The one who is important to you…"

"How do you-"

"Go to that house and you might be able to save her." Arisa turn around and pointed to a house far behind the forest.

"Go now Onii-chan and thank you so much. Sayonara." Arisa thanked Train again and then her body was covered with bright light that shone so brightly. Then, she was gone with her father disappearing into thin air.

Train quickly took off towards the house leaving Sven behind.

"Wait, Train!!" Sven shouted.

_How does she know about Saya, about me of wanting to save her……_

He bang the door open and saw an old woman in a cloak sitting at a table with a round crystal cushion with a small pillow.

"Welcome…the one with the unfaithful destiny…who brings misfortune to others and to you too…the unlucky number…Black Cat…"

"You are…"

-TBC-

* * *

How was it? Was it thrilling or was it a little boring at the beginning part?? Hope you getting into it I hope…

**REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU!!**


	9. Helda

**Dislaimer: Black Cat was never originally mine, what a sad case could it be…**

**Hey People!!!! Big Huggins to all my Reviewers and fans of my fanfic so far and thank you so much for your patient! Big exam is coming soon so I'm quite busy too and plus Sports Day is coming too for my school also I'm cracking my head for more idea to satisfy you guys too so…sorry if you will have to wait some more…&…here's the new chapter!!

* * *

**

_What is happening now?_

"Welcome…the one with the unfaithful destiny…who brings misfortune to others and to you too…the unlucky number…Black Cat…"

_What is the meaning of this? Arisa…_

"What's wrong with ye'? Frightened till ye' can't speak aloud? Or is it too much of a shock?" the old women said in a cranky way.

_How did she know about Saya? Saya…Saya…could it be??_

Train smacked hardly on the table of the old women with both his hands and gritting his teeth looking dark in the same time.

"You…you…could you revive Saya?? Are you of the rumored one mentioned that could bring the dead to life?? Answer me!!! Who the heck are you??!" Train was shouting away whether in grief or burning fury, nobody knows.

"My, my, what temper ye' hav'. I wonder wat' tat' kimono girl, Saya looks into ye'." The old women shook her head and gave a disappointed sigh. "

"You…how the hell did you know about Saya!? Tell me!"

"Train!" Sven called as he came rushing in to the house followed by Rin and Eve.

Rin look at Train with his brooding face and then noticed the old woman sitting there. Then, her mouth went wide open and went shut from giving a surprising gasped. "Ah, iti-i-it is she!!" Rin said aloud and was pointing away at the woman.

'Haizz, youngsters tis' days is surely unexpected in their ways. Kay' fine, I'll tell ya' people who I truly am." The old woman stood up, balancing with a long wooden stick.

The air in the surface became heavy and tension. Everyone was in silence.

"I am the fortuneteller Helda and also a sorcerer with power to control the dead or bring them back to life."

_What…a sorcerer???_

"So the rumor is true, there is one person who can control the dead or bring them back to life." Rin muttered softly.

Then, Eve came up until she's beside Train and look up at Helda.

"What had happened to Arisa and her father?" Eve said in her usual sweet sounding voice. "Have they gone to heaven?"

Helda went in front of Eve and kneel down facing Eve. "Little gal', thanks to you al' the both of them are reunited after their long separation. Now, they hav' went to go for their reincarnation. If it wasn't for ye' guys, their soul would be dwelling around in this world living in regret for not being able to protect each other and die' in together."

"Okay, okay, cut it with those and tell me how did you know about Saya?"

"Moron, haven' ya' just heard what I just said?" Helda held up her stick and hit Train on his head. "I already said I was the sorcerer who could control the dead. Of course I could communicate with them as well."

Rin swallowed down the hard lump in her throat as she listens to such a magnificent thing.

_I couldn't believe it! Talking to the dead, and I thought it was just a myth and legend!_

"I went down to the city and there at nite' I met her." Helda thought back about the moment when she met back Saya…

**FlashBack**

"_Who are ye'? Why haven't ye' gone to the Netherlands yet?" Helda asked._

"_I'm waiting."_

"_Ye' are waiting for who it might be?"_

"_Him, Train-kun, I know he will be coming back soon." Saya said in her sweet voice._

"_And may I know who tat' man might be?"_

"_He's Train-kun desu. He was once Black Cat, a cool and cold one but he's a nice guy and he has changed somehow…into a merry and cherry one." Saya gave a cute chuckle._

"_Why are ye' waiting for him?"_

"_There is one thing I wish to ask him before my leave."_

Helda looks at Saya with a vain look.

"_Gal' do you love tat' guy of yours ye' said?"_

"_Etto…that is quite a hard question but…never in my life I felt that happy before I met Train-kun. Love…I think it might never be realize for the two of us…but…I truly love him, sincerely deep down my heart."

* * *

_

"Saya…" Train murmured as he falls onto his knees. He tried to control his tears that were going to burst in any minute.

Rin and Sven look at Train filling in vain. He was totally heartbroken they could guess. Two people that truly love each other but cruel fate have brought them to separation many times.

"Saya…that stupid girl, what it might never be realized for the two of us…that's crap! I'm going to really revive you and make you take back those words, Saya!!" In a split second, Train become so determined and cheered up.

_That Train really sure changed fast,_ Sven thought.

"Very well, if ye' are tat' determined, I shall give ye' a hand in this." Helda gave a satisfied sigh.

_Just wait and see Saya, I'll definitely revive you and then…_

In the scene, the five of them reach the cliff of the mountain facing the sea. Surrounding them were many pieces and smashed buildings of an ancient ruins.

"Here is once an ancient ruin where we sorcerers used it in summoning and reviving the dead. However, a few years ago, there was a magic clash when we were doing the summoning and tat' is y' this place is destroyed." Helda explained in detailed.

"My, I think I might want to stay in Ilreland Island for a while. There's so much research and probably some nice things here to get for money!" Rin screech in excitement.

"Oi, oi we aren't here for holiday you know." Sven reminded Rin. Then he felt a slight pull on his coat. Eve.

"Sven, can we come to this island again. I like the beach here." Eve asked.

They both look at each other in silence and then…

"No problem, we shall come here again." Sven petted Eve shoulder and agreed so quickly.

"Hey, you weren't like that just now!!" Rin protested at the sudden change of Sven.

"So, Helda, how are you even going to revive Saya?" Train asked.

"Ye' still have her last piece of soul rite'?"

"Yeah, here it is." He took out the bottle necklace and inside it is Saya's soul that was still shining brightly. "Are we going to revive her now?"

"Not so fast yet, boy. There is a certain time we need in reviving and summoning the dead. We will have to wait till the nex' full moon."

"WHAT, that's 3 weeks later! Then, we have to wait for 3 more weeks??"

"Hussh, isn't just rite', we have 3 weeks time to gather the materials and the medium for the revival."

"What materials and medium?" Rin asked.

"To summon and revive, we need certain materials and stuffs to make it a success."

"So, where do we get the stuffs?" Sven said. "Don't tell me we have to go out and travel to look for those items."

"Fools, fools, fools, such a foolish thinking of ye'. Although we have 3 weeks, it does no meanin' if we have to travel out to search for the items, no time must be waste. The items are all in this island, unknown to its location of course, heh."

"Who the fuck you're saying a fool?"

"Wow, Sven…I didn't know you're that 'sort' of gentleman you always says." Rin teases him.

"Ugh…oh…damn it!"

_Train-kun…good luck…_

"Ah…"

Train swung his body facing the sea and searches for something. It could not be found or seen... "Hmm…just an imagination…" Train said softly while smiling a little. "It just impossible…because…she's already…" He looks up to the infinite blue sky and says, "Although it is just a second of her voice…it feels good."

"Train, why are you staring into the air blankly?" Eve asked.

"Ah, nothing, just felt a little cheered up now. Thanks for your worry."

Train walks back towards Helda with his golden eyes shining with hope. "Helda, where do we find those materials and medium?"

"Don't worry, one of them is here."

"Here?? Where?" Rin felt confused.

"Right there, within those many pockets of the crashed ancient ruins bricks and rubbles. Inside the ruins, there lies a chest with the material we need." Helda pointed out.

"Yossh, c'mon let's go!" Rin smiled and nodded her head in conformation.

"Hold a sec', before that, ye' need to go through a test in order to confirm whether the person is worth it to be revive."

"Test??"

-TBC-

* * *

**Sorry if you even mind with one foul language I put in. Hurray, a chapter has been completed and how do you feel about it? **

**The cranky old woman's language, Helda, I made it a little different so it sounds a bit interesting and matches her in her elderly age. **

**Please do leave reviews for us so I could continue with the story if you people still like and wish to read more. By the way, if you have some nice and useful ideas do include it in your review so it could lend me a little helping hand too, kay?

* * *

**

**Hamani: Thank you so much!!**

**ReEna-cHaN: I know the same goes to me too. Train and Saya is just a romantic pairing. I just love them so much too!!**

**ELLIE 31773: Train and Saya is a heavenly pairing, Yay!! **

**lianneharmony: Thank you!**

**SnowCharms: Thank you so much for reviewing me so far!**

**Myself-700: Yeah, thanks for the reminder. I will remember that.**

**MoonLove Angel: Thank you!**

**Cloner4000: I just love cliffhangers! It makes you guys more excited and same goes to me too, hehe!**

**Prodigy Keyblade Wielder: Hope you do drop a review if you're still reading this fanfic. Hope you like the story!**

**kawaiisuzu: Do drop a review and I do be very grateful if you give some comments and any mistake you found too, do correct me if you like!**


	10. Cherished and Love the Friendship

**Disclaimer: sob sob Black Cat is never mine…**

YES, MIDTERM EXAMINATION IS OVER!!! WOO!! people, I'm back with new chapter 10 of 'Memories in Fireworks'!! Many thank you cards and cookies plus tight hugs to all those who have been giving support and reviews to this fanfic! I'm feeling very grateful deep inside my heart!!

Oh yes, sorry for those bad grammar mistake because I purposely put those short words like you becomes ye' to make the old woman, Helda sounds cranky and ancient type a bit!! (Although you may not understand what I mean)

Okay, less talks and let's enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

"Test, what test do you mean by that?" Sven asked.

Helda made a low grumbling sound and walk towards Train, not looking at the 'gentleman' in white coat, Sven.

"Hey, you're ignoring me!!"

"You, do ye' still have her one soul piece in that bottle necklace ye' made?"

"Em…yes…here is it." Train took out the bottle necklace from his chest that is tied to his neck and showed it to Helda. Saya's soul was still shining so brightly.

Train could still feel the comfortable and calm feeling whenever a moment he looks at the soul.

Helda stare at the bottle for a while and in a flash moment she snatched the bottle necklace away from Train's neck and jump backwards quickly.

_She's fast!! _Train thought.

Then, Helda held out her hand and her mouth moves…seems to be enchanting some sort of magic spell…or could it be…a curse???

"Hey, what do you mean by that?? Are you really a sorcerer??!" Sven shouted in disagree.

"DANGER SVEN, MOVE AWAY FROM THERE!!" Train shouted out with all of his breath in his lungs.

"Eh, what i-"

The earth at the cliff suddenly rumbled strongly. Little do they know, Sven, Rin and Eve what on earth is going to happened very soon …?

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed down…

_What is this……what am I hesitating?_

_My legs…why are they so slow…_

_Damn…_

"DAMN IT!!"

As Train moves…in that second…Helda threw the bottle containing Saya's last piece of soul…towards the cliff.

"Ah, the soul piece of Saya!!" Rin pointed into the sky where the bottle is thrown.

The two fingers of Helda do a snap and…

At the rightful spot where the three of them stood, the cliff crumbled. In that moment, Rin's mind flashed with many question…

_Am I falling…is it the time for my death already…_

She closes her eyes and sighs with a sad smile…

_Till the end, that fool could not came up to me…_

_Baka…_

_Why am I still thinking of him at the last moment??_

_I'm also a fool…_

Unknowingly, a warm hand catches her hand and grips it tight. From the darkness site which she sees in her closed eyes, her eyes fluttered open into the view of the bright sky and Sven's worried face.

"What the heck are you doing? Do you want to die?" Sven gave a scold but with a good meant in it. He was holding on to a branch stuck out on the cliff while Eve on his side with another branch.

From the purple eyes of Rin, tears flows down to her cheeks slowly.

"Eh…a-a-ah what's wrong?? I-II-I did not do anything offended, kay?"

_I see… I can't die yet…not yet…_

"Heh, nothing anyway you must hold tight to that branch you know!! I don't want to die young!!" she wiped away her tears and smiled again.

"Oi, don't move around so much, the branch would break!!"

Then, there was a cracking sound…of a branch...Sven looks towards Eve.

"EVE!!"

CRACK!!

"Ah!!" her branch could no longer hold on to her weight and cracked. The moment she shape shift her back with a pair of wings using her nanomachine power, there was sharp pain felt in her body. Just as if a spear has just stabbed through her heart and her head was aching like hell.

"Eve-chan, hang on!" Rin managed to catch hold of Eve's hand and gave it a tight hold.

Then, there forms a chain of three people clinging from one to another.

"Eve, Eve, what's wrong?? EVE!!" Sven kept calling for Eve's attention.

However, Eve's expression was filled with horrification as if something has possessed her or had she saw something scary…too scary…her teeth were chattering.

"Everybody hang in there! I'm comi-" Train's action was interrupted by Helda gripping onto his hands tightly not letting it go.

"Let go of me!! I've gotta save them!!"

"CALM DOWN!!" Helda snapped.

Shocked by Helda's snap, everything in his mind was cleared off by the sudden shocked.

"I did say it before, this is a test."

"How does this look like a test to me?? They could lose their lives any moment from now!! No one could survive if they drop down from this cliff!"

"That's why I say it's a test, fool! Don't ye' brains can interpret what I'm thinking?"

"Then, what kind of test is this??!"

"The rules is just like this, ye' can just save one of them only."

"What??"

"Saya's last piece of soul…or…the three most important partners of ya'. Now, choose, which do ye' want to save??"

"I…I…"

* * *

----

----

_----_

_I…what should I do…_

_---_

_Saya…tell me…_

_Just what should I do…?_

_---_

_If you don't like it, then don't do it…_

An image of Saya in the past flashed into his mind…

_If there are the things you want to do, just do it…_

_That's freedom…_

_Ne, Train-kun!_

Freedom is it…Saya…Hmph!!

"Really, each and every one of you…always…causes so much of problems!!" Train gave a high leapt up the sky and down to the cliff…to his partners.

That second…

The branch broke and the three of them was falling but…behind the sunlight emerged…

Black Cat…

Train caught hold of Sven crosses his arms around Trains shoulder for a tight grip.

"Sven, make sure you get a good hold!!" Train ended his short warning and took his Hades gun out. Out with it, he shoots the cliff to make a small hole as a stepping up to the cliff.

"Kyaaaaa!!!" Rin gave a sharp screech as her hands still holds tight at Saya's soul.

"Otto argh!" failed with his landing, he got squashed by the others on his back.

Stepping forwards at the front of Train' face, Helda asked sarcastically, "What do ye' think you're doing her, acting to be like the legendary Ikaros with the large pair of wings??"

"Even if I sacrificed my fellow partners but that would no make Saya happy. Is it a necessary option to sacrifice a life for another? I think not, happiness don't come from sacrificing."

"Hmm…well answered Black Cat…" Helda murmured softly.

"Huh?" train blinked his eyes as he's confused by Helda's expression.

"Ah look at the cliff!!" Rin said in shock.

The cliff that was crumbled came back to the before appearance…just as if nothing has happened…

"That's impossible…the cliff definitely crumbled but…" Sven had his eyes widened.

"Illusion?" Eve exclaimed.

"An illusion? What does this mean, Helda-san??" Rin spun her head to Helda.

"That's why I said it's just a test…haizz…youngsters…"

"But…what if we really falls down…will we…"

"Who knows…maybe ye' bones and flesh may be eaten by the sharks and drop down to the thousand punishment of hell??" Helda showed an elderly sinister smile and look.

_I didn't know sorcerers is that devilish!!! Heee…_ Sven felt a chill down through his spine.

"Emhem…anyway…ye' past the test by showing your bravery and smart decision also ye' non selfishness that bring ye' till today. Well done…little kid. Always cherish and loved this friendship you have here."

"Arigatogozaimasu!"

_Yossh, we have come to a step closer to you, Saya…I will…and promise to never let you go again…_

---

---

-TBC-

* * *

Fuh, finally done with this chapter!! Really sorry for the late work but there are many events coming up in my school!!

Hope you had enjoyed this chapter I have provided!

_**Do always cherish the one you loved and never to lose them if not they will be gone forever…**_

---

**REVIEWS PLEASE THAK YOU!!**


	11. Jealousy Brings Wild Passion

**Disclaimer: I never own Black Cat stories or neither the series.**

I'm really touch, thank you so much for reading my fan fiction so far and thank you for those reviews and advices or yours!! Many appreciations to all of you!!!

**Hamani, MoonLove Angel, Myself-700, SnowCharms, lianneharmony, Cloner4000, Sweetfur Wolf, Twilight-28-17, ikidekimas-anime-adik, dbzgtfan2004, ReEna-chan,**

**ELLIE 31773, XxAlchemistKittyxX, pRettY-iN-bLacK21, SecretWishesKeptHidden**

**Hugs and Many thankyou Cookies 4 ya!! ;)**

* * *

"Kyaaa!!!"

A sharp screech is heard through out the underground basement which was dark and so that was Rinslet Walker, rather well-known thief. Screeching away, she jumped and gave a hug of hell at Sven's head squishing his nice white hat.

"Hey, my hat is getting crumpled!! I can't see the road!! Rin!" losing his balance and direction he tips toed jumped banging onto the wall.

_Ouch, that hurts…_

"It's just a rat." The bio-weapon Eve said coldly.

"Just? Just?? Eve-chan, aren't you afraid of those disgusting and dirty rats??"

"Why must I?" the cool Eve with no reaction by that question.

_Innocent…_

"I-te-te-te- my head…my hat!! It's all wet and crumpled like a paper…" Sven groaned.

Sven throw a cold and sharp glare at Rin.

"But…it's that entire rat fault!! Go look for repenttion from the rat!"

"What??"

"Gossh, why must we go through such a pain??" Rin grumbled.

**FLASHBACK**

"_What shall we do next, Helda?" Train asked in a hurry._

"_No need for the rush, boy."_

"_When will we search for the next material?" Rin asked._

"_Hmm…night, we shall wait for night to rise. Y' guys can relax for the moment."_

"_Kay…then we shall take a break first." Train turns around heading back to the city._

"_Just a sec, boy."_

_Helda handed out Saya's soul that was placed in the bottle necklace back to Train._

"_Thanks, Helda."_

_Later, that night…_

_A door was open under the bright moonlit shine…_

_Leading to the inner side under the ancient ruins…where it leads to the next material…_

_Hidden secretly under a chest…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Hey, will you guys quit it already…I'm getting rather tired hearing arguments like this recently…" Train scratches his head with a sweat down his head.

"Right, right, and if you truly dislike being here why you don't just go back and find your dear Jenos?" said Sven sarcastically.

A moment, it was just a short moment but Rin felt a sharp pain in her heart as if it was stabbed. Silence came to her.

"Rin what's wrong?" Eve asked politely.

"Urusai, urusai, urusai!!! I want to be here can't I??" she screeched and gave Eve quite a shock.

"What??"

Both Rin and Sven deformed into cute chibi form as they argue.

"If you want to be here then stop complaining!!!" Sven shouted back.

"It's woman's nature to complain!!" Rin said back as she swings both her hand.

"If you want to complain, get away from here and complain to your heart content outside!!"

"I don't care, I want to be here!!"

"Why do you want to be here?? First of all, Rin, Saya's revival has nothing to do with you I'm sure of that!!"

"So is you too Sven! Plus, I'm here is for treasure, **TREASURE**!!"

"Treasure??"

"Yes, treasure means **MONEY**!! Get it, baka-Sven!!?"

"Does that mean are you going to steal it?? Thief!!"

"I am **O-ri-gi-nally** a THIEF!!!"

* * *

…is just what Train hears as he waits for the little quarrel to stop but it's getting to his nerves already…

He feels that his effort is in vain…

A low grumbling sound was heard…unable to wait any longer, he took out his Hades and gave a loud shot on the roof of the basement.

"Heh??" Sven and Rin chorused together in shock of the sudden shot.

_Finally…they stopped…_Train gave a relief sigh. "Eh?"

The ceiling was cracking and making uneasy sounds with means only one thing.

_Bad news, SHIT!_

The ceiling breaks apart and falls down into giant pieces onto them. Immediately, they turn and ran for their life.

"Good heavens, Train-kun you need not do that to the ceiling! It did nothing wrong!!"

"Not a choice I could make, over stressed out Rin!!"

"Why??"

"Whose fault do you think it is?"

"WHO??"

"YOU!!!"

"Would the both of you stop it?? Concentrate on your front, ah!!" Sven turn his head to look back and saw something unfortunate! A gigantic brick was falling on top of Train, a big one.

"Danger, Train!"

Without moving a finger, the brick was destroyed. A very thin strain of string happens to be the weapon which destroyed it. He spins his body around and sees someone.

* * *

From Rin's eyes, she recognizes the look and those husky features of that guy. That guy…she had tried to erase those memories of him from herself but that's just a mission impossible.

"JENOZ!!"

"Yo."

"Jenoz, why would you be here?" Sven was filled with curiosity.

"Well, it's just like this."

"What kind answer would that be?" Sven sweated.

"Ah, yo number 13! Quite some time we had seen each other."

"Don't call me that. I'm already no longer a Chronos Number eraser, free to live with my own life."

"Hoo…a stray cat that now lives in a free wonder life." whispered Jenoz softly.

"What?" Train gave a sharp golden glare at Jenoz.

"Nothing."

"By the way, why are you here? Aren't you're suppose to be back there helping with the rebuilding of the Chronos Numbers group?"

"Yup, the new elders gave some orders to Sephiria and Belze. The group is slowly reviving and the others are own their duties."

"How about you, I bet you do have some of your duties too." Sven asked.

"Certainly but I have finish it off so I'm off-duty now thus I came to this island cause I hear there was treasures here."

_Does he hunt for treasurers too??_

Jenoz noticed Eve hiding at the back of Sven. His memories flashed back to the moments when he once attacked her and meant to terminate her.

"Hello, I'm Jenoz Hazard, yoroshiku." Jenoz went down onto one knee and held out a gentle hand to greet Eve. "Don't worry we will no longer bring any harm to you anymore."

At first, Eve hesitated but she felt a sense of warmness from those smiles on his face. Gradually she extended her hands too and said, "Hello…" softly.

Then, his eyes turn towards the purple short hair and shiny green eyes lady.

"Oh, Rin I'm truly glad and happy to see you here." Jenoz walk towards his beloved lady.

Rin ignored his greeting as she crosses her arms under her chest like a lady feeling angry and pissed off. Her eyes were away looking somewhere else than having an eye contact with him.

"You're still angry because of that? Jeez, Rin dear, I didn't know you were that short tempered." Jenoz sighed with a unlikely smile and tease her.

"Angry, Rin is angry at you? I remembered the last time we met she said you and she was in a good relationship."

"Ho…really…" He turned his head to Rin. Rin gave a quick shrug and face blushed a little.

Jenoz tried to give Rin a hug in the shoulder but then…she slaps off his hands harshly.

"I do not need your comfort now you flirter!! Who are you to be so nice to me??!" Rin's words were harsh and cold. Then, she stomped away leaving the other behind.

"What has happened between the both of you?" Train asked.

"Well…mostly it's entirely my fault you can't blamed her." Jenoz scratched his head and decided to tell them of the past.

* * *

In a café, the both of them were having a fine day so far and now together having a nice coffee in relaxation.

Later, they both went to have a nice evening walk to the park and maybe more café stop. Looking around, Rin saw a beautiful dress boutique and decided to ask Jenoz to go with her and try out cloths.

She turned around to Jenoz but he disappeared from her sight when he was supposed to be beside her. Then, she hears footstep that sounded to move away from her. Looking to her left she saw him standing at a pole and chatting away with another girl. Well, she was cuter than Rin but Rin is much cuter than her and the girl was blonde and has a clear blue eyes but Rin has a cute short purple hair and lovely green eyes like a gem…

At the end, the girl walk away with an irritated look and not attracted by his charm which is a rare case and he look back to Rin instead he saw a big hand slapping into his face.

Falls down to the floor with his face bearing a red hand mark as she walk away into her car and drove away leaving no clue for him to find her…

The End…

* * *

"That is what has happened. Isn't it sad? I was slapped after being dumped by this cute girl, sigh."

_**THIS IS SURELY ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!!**_ Sven and Train thought.

"So this is reason why you were looking for treasures?" Sven asked.

"Exactly, where there are treasures, there is Rin. Ah, itooshi no Rin."

Then, he heard a cracking sound again and this time it is a big one.

"RIN!!"

Rin looks back and saw a flash of shadow that covered her body and eyes.

She hears sharp screams and cries…

Sounds of terror and fear…

Stones crashing and breaking down…

And nothing else….as her mind is drowned into total pitch blackness.

* * *

At last, Rin has finally woken from her long slumber after fainting. Her vision was blurring and she felt a heavy burden over her body. Looking up she saw **him** which is the one over and on top of him was a huge building's rock.

"Yo, you have finally awaken." His voice sounded rough and tired…

"What are you doing?? It's so reckless! Hold on, I'll help you and push it away."

"Yay, Rin is worried about me! I'm so happy!!" Jenoz laughed.

"Shut up, I-ii-I'm just helping you so you can get up from me!! You're heavy!!"

Five minutes….

Ten minutes….

Fifteen minutes has past….

Rin panted and gasped for air as she used up all her strength to push away the rock. Her hands were hurting a lot too.

"Oh dear, look at your beautiful hands that has got badly blistered. You did all this is just for me…I'm so grateful…" Jenoz said.

"Humph, don't get so close…using words of flattery won't work on me…" Rin slaps off his hands and look away trying not to make an eye contact.

Now, she just realized that they were both alone separated from the others because of the crashed building's rocks and bricks.

"Are you still angry?" his voice suddenly turns serious a little.

There was only silence.

"Rin, listen to me!" Jenoz raised his voice.

"Don't raised you voice like that you jerk! I do not want to listen to any of your lame excuses anymore!!" she tries to push off Jenoz but to no avail he overpowered her.

"RIN!!"

He took hold of her shoulder and made her face him. To his surprise, she was….crying.

"Enough…I had enough…please…don't hurt my heart anymore. Loving you is painful…I don't like it. I believe there are better women outside there than me. So, please…" She cried and sobs away whispering those words.

"Rin…look up…"

"Eh…"

Her eyes widen but she could not mouth out any words. His lips smacked onto hers. It was so passionate and filled with oblivion. Then, he releases his lips from her.

"Rin, in this world, you're the one and only woman I truly love and swear to. Those other women are just my habit that naturally comes and go. However, Rin I really love you….. I love you." Jenoz hug her tightly and speak those words at her ears.

Rin could feel her tears bursting down her eyes. It flows the through her cheeks as he murmurs those words.

"I'm really sorry…sorry for making you angry Rin."

"Baka, why are you apologizing so much??"

Her tears stop as he helps her wipe it off her smooth face. Then, a weird atmosphere flows in the air. Their face got closer and closer by inches. They could feel each others warm breath coming out from their lips.

Finally, they touched. As he kisses her, she kisses him back. There was warm and nice feeling as their kiss goes more passionate and intimating. Her hands move and explored the muscular body of his back as their lips are still touched together.

Their kiss gets deeper and deeper as every second past. His hands started to explore places that were forbidden.

_If this ever goes on, we will…!!_

Then, there was a slight cracking sound and finally they both got separated from their happy moments. A loud bang sound was heard as a hole was punctured in the middle of those crash buildings remains piled up.

"Yoh, how's the both of you?" Train step out onto the spot with his gun resting on his shoulder.

"It was a wonderful time we spent together."

"Jenoz!!" Rin shriek at him.

"Okay, okay I won't tell them. I know it's a private matter." He whispered into her ears.

Rin's face grew scarlet red and started hitting Jenoz and shouted, "BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!"

"Oh, did the both of you finally make up?" Sven came into the scene later on with Eve.

"Well, something likes that." Jenoz answered straight forwardly.

Anyway, Rin gave a sigh of relief and satisfactions. Thanks to them, she had finally made up with Jenoz and thanks to them too, somehow manages to save them when they are nearly on the verge of making love.

"It was a pity we did not make it there. We shall do it again won't we?" once again he whispered to her ears.

"JENOZ, will you stop teasing me!!?" she started shouting about in anger but also happiness.

_I love you always, and this love will never be broken until the day we die…_

-TBC-

* * *

So, dear readers, how was it? Did you find it a little interesting?? I know that you may find the fanfic a little bored all the while so I decided to put some hot parts in here since this a romance fanfic too! It's not entirely good I know but I hope you guys enjoyed it!

**REVIEW PLEASE!! THANK YOU!**


	12. The Stardust of Life

Hey people! Sorry to say, this story will take sometime to complete as a major examination is coming up in a month time for me but don't worry I'll still try my best to satisfy you guys! D

**Many Thanks To:**

Hamani, MoonLove Angel, Myself-700, SnowCharms, lianneharmony, Cloner4000, Sweetfur Wolf, Twilight-28-17, ikidekimas-anime-adik, dbzgtfan2004, ReEna-chan, ELLIE31773, XxAlchemistKittyxX, pRettY-iN-bLacK21, SecretWishesKeptHidden, RevealedSecrets, septembersscribblings!!

* * *

Train, Sven, Eve, Rin and Jenoz finally reunited after the sudden collision between the walls of the ancient ruins. Train manages to open a way out and brought reunion. In the mean time, Rin and Jenoz finally solved their relationship problems too. Now, with all their hearts rather united, Train is a step away from Saya's revival. 

"Yossh, now we can continue our journey into the deeper parts of the ruin." Train stretched and said.

"Wait, you still haven't told why are you guys here in this ruins." Jenoz was still anxious for the answer of his question.

"Oh, right, well actually Train is…" before Sven's words could be continued, the ruins was rumbling once more.

"What's happening? Is this an earthquake??" Sven mumbled.

"Kyah!!" Rin could not balance herself as the earth pr the ruin itself was shaking strongly. Luckily, she got held by Jenoz.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Jenoz asked.

_What on earth is going to happen now??_ Train thought.

* * *

In the outside of the ruin, it was still daylight. The condition was the same as inside of the ruins. The earth was shaking badly that made Helda held on tight onto a tree. 

"This earthquake…could it be??"

Helda immediately made her way to the ruins entrance.

* * *

This time, the walls of the ruins were colliding worst than the other times. For real, everyone is in terrible danger now and their life is in risk. As some pieces of building materials and giant rocks colliding down, Jenoz destroys it with his weapon while looking after Rin that stood by his side. Eve, transformed herself into a big shield with her hand to blocked the colliding stuff from hitting her and Sven. Train was shooting away the rocks into small pieces. 

"Hey, Train I think we should get out of here!!!" Sven shouted as the colliding sound is real loud that his voice might not be heard.

"What did you say!!?" Train yelled as if he did not heard it but his eyes widen a little.

"We need to get out of here NOW!! Or else, our lives will be gone!!"

"No way, you have got to be kidding!! We have got till here so far and now we will give up???" he yelled in anger. "If you guys are not going, I WILL!!" Train turn to move forward deeper into the ruins.

"NO, STOP TRAIN!!!" Sven ran forward and hold him by his shoulders.

"Let me GO!!"

"No, I can't!!"

They both struggled. Sven, struggling to hold him while Train, struggling to break free from his grasp.

"_**It's enough already, boy!"**_

A voice was heard in the ruins.

It was Helda. Outside the ruins, she was enchanting a spell and there was a magic circle surrounding her. She was using sorcery to talk to them.

"_**Get out of the ruins now before it's too late!"**_ she called them again.

"Don't joke with me, OLD GRANDMA!!!

"_**WHAT??"**_

"I'll never leave here till I get to that chest. Saya, Saya is waiting!! I just can't leave like that!!!"

"Train, even if you bet your life to get to that chest in order to revive Saya, would she be any happier if YOU DIED???"

Then, Train stops struggling. He was shocked to here those words from Sven and he gave a thought about it.

_Damn it…_

"But…this could our only chance!"

"There may be another way of reviving her Train! For now, please think about living for the next day!!"

Slowly, Train loosens himself and followed Sven from the back. He looked back for a moment as he sees the ruins colliding with each other and block the way in deeper to the ruins. Soon, he steps out into the light.

* * *

"Phew, I though we could not make it at first." Rin said in relieve and wipe her sweat on her forehead. Then, she got a slight tap on her shoulder by Sven. She looked up to meet his eyes while Sven points his thumb to her back. They both turned back together to see **them.**

"So, do you have any more ways to revive Saya?" Train asked Helda in a haste.

"Hmm…its' impossible to get in there now since it very dangerous in there….hack'…" Helda croaked.

"WHAT'S THE BLOODY MEANING OF THAT!!??" Train shouted the lungs out of him.

"There is another way…though…" Helda scratch her head.

"Eh?"

"But…it will take another 50 years to wait for this special full moon day."

Silence….

"What?? 50 years?? Are you joking!!!?" Sven yelled in surprise.

"Ehem…ye' no sorcerer but I am."

"If we even wait for another 50 years, I might now be in skulls under the ground and rotting down away wit soils and going to heaven already!!"

"Ara,ara, that's very unlucky to cursed yourself you know…you may be having a long life to go…."Rin teased him.

"What's the meaning of that?!"

Train walk to the tip of the cliff and fall onto his knees and hands on the ground. If ever looked closely, people may see his invincible tears flowing down from his eyes.

"Damn, damn it!!" he swear.

No one dared to go forward and comfort him as they do not what words are to be used.

"Hey, I heard you're a sorcerer from the conversation just now." Jenoz went to Helda.

"Ye'…"

"Do you know what's in this chest box? I can't seem to open it."

Suddenly, Train flinched.

"Where did you get this chest box from Jenoz? It looks quite old…" Rin stood by his side and look at the chest box.

Then, Sven dropped his cigarette.

"Oh, remember I told you I was looking for places with treasure. I thought you might be in any of those places and I came here. Inside the ruin, I heard there was something rare in there and I just found this."

Train flinched again and turns around to look.

"Ye'…found it." Helda mumbled her words. "The chest box in the ruins…"

"Eh?" Jenoz was blurred their reaction.

Everyone else stood still, dumbfounded, speechless.

"You…ha! I don't know what to say anymore." Train laughed.

"Eh, what's happening?"

"Oh, dear Jenoz, you just found what we wanted for." Rin hugged him.

"Give the chest to me." Helda said to Jenoz.

"Oh, okay." He gave it to Helda and she took it politely. Then, she touched the chest for a moment and opened it easily. Inside, was a bottle with green shiny fine stuff?

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"This is a very rare material for us sorcerers. It is a green stardust that is made out of many special diamonds and gems together into such a fine stardust. In ancient time, people of this island believe that if you release this into the wind in the air on a special full moon night every 50 years, the beloved dead one of them would come back alive to them."

"Then…Saya will…" Train eyes brightened with hope.

"Ye' sure lucky aint' you little boy. The next thing we shall do is just wait for the next 3 weeks to pass."

* * *

-TBC- 

It is a little short…for this chapter as soon…we are coming to an end of this…its so sad….sniff.

REVIEW PLEASE TQ!


	13. Wait NekoNeko cat!

**Huggies and many thanks to:**

Hamani, MoonLove Angel, Myself-700, SnowCharms, lianneharmony, Cloner4000, Sweetfur Wolf, Twilight-28-17, ikidekimas-anime-adik, dbzgtfan2004, ReEna-chan, ELLIE31773, XxAlchemistKittyxX, pRettY-iN-bLacK21, SecretWishesKeptHidden, DreamedSong, septembersscribblings, Faellie!!

* * *

Within those 3 weeks time, they waited. Patiently waited as they know hope is on their side now. Train laid down on the vast green grass and look up upon the blue sky. His mind was filled with his thoughts. 

_**Very soon…Saya…and then I shall never let you out from my side.**_

_**Saya…**_

Slowly, his eyes shut and slept calmly into his sweet dreams.

* * *

On the mean time, at the hut of Helda rest Rin and Sven. Rin sighed in boredom while Sven was smoking away under the shade of the hut and enjoying the breeze. Since the hut is in the middle of no where in the forest, Sven could feel the breeze o the forest which is rather soothing. 

Rin sighed again. Jenoz went back to the capital as he said it was time for him to return to the Chronos if not he would be scolded by Sephiria.

"Will you stop sighing? It's not like he's gone forever." Sven said.

"But-bb-but, it is very boring now!! And damn that Train!!! It's his own belonging and how dare he leave us here to watch Saya and that stupid stardust!!!!?" Rin shriek.

* * *

"Otto, nearly slipped." as he jumped onto the grass from the roof of the hut. 

"Where are you going Train?" Rin asked.

"Just going for a short walk. Here, catch." Train threw something into her hands.

It was the small bottle containing Saya's soul and the other which is the stardust. Her eyes looked with curiosity.

"Eh?"

"I'm counting on you. Ciaoz." Train jumped into the bushes and disappeared.

"WAIT, TRAIN!!!!"

* * *

"Damn him, damn!!!!" Rin screamed in anger. 

"Will you shut up?? If you go on screaming like that and being so angry, you will get wrinkles on your face." Sven said.

"WHAT?? On top of it, you allowed Eve-chan to the city without telling me!! If not, I would have gone to accompany her and not stuck in this stupid place! Jeez, Helda is also not here!! URGHHH!!!"

"Well, at least I'm here. You should be more grateful though it's not really pleasing for me to stay here with you."

"WHAT DO YOU _**MEAN**_ BY THAT, you **FREAKIN' STINKY SMOKER**!!" she jerked Sven on his nose with her finger snarling away in fury.

"WHAT, YOU WRINKLED LADY!!? Are you picking a fight with me??" Sven stood up.

"Oh, yeah!! Don't you dare look down at me, the thief Rinslet Walker!!" she swung her hand to the side angrily. Then, she felt that she hit something.

The bottle of Saya's soul…

Both of their face darkened….

The bottle was hit far away and thankfully landed on the soft grassy ground.

They sighed in relieve and gasped again.

"Meow."

The cat bit the string connected to the bottle and with one glance at the stupid staring mortals and skipped off with Saya's soul.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

They nodded in agreement.

"WAIT, Kou-NEKO-CHAN!!!" they both speed in pursuit.

* * *

In the streets of the city of many shops, sellers and customers, Eve was trying out some sunglasses outside the souvenir stall. Fashion statement. 

Suddenly, a cat passes by at Eve leg. It purred at her while a bottle containing something shiny swings around its neck. Then, it runs off. Eve was going to walk out the streets again when a real strong gush of wind passes confusing Eve into a 360 degree spin. Then, she looks up and saw the culprit.

"Sven and Rin??"

"Out of the way! Out of the WAY!!!" Sven yelled as he ran with all his might in his pursuit for the thief cat.

"Stop scurrying around, cat!!" Rin cursed.

Good to be small, the cat went through many small openings of boxes, garbage and holes or openings easily causing them to crash into many things including the stalls.

"Sorry, ma'am!! Ops!!" Sven kept thrashing into the stalls.

Then, a can of drink came rolling in front of him that was running imbalance.

"WOAH!!!" Sven tripped by the can and came falling onto Rin who was in front of him both ended up in the garbage.

"KYAAA!!!"

The cat was soon out of site.

"Damn you! Look at me now! _**Dirty**_ and horribly _**stinky!!**_ It's your entire fault!!" Rin accused Sven.

"What?? It's not entirely me fault!! It's the cat!"

"Oh how low of you to blame the faults on a cat!?" as Rin yelled back in a dirty condition.

"WHAT??!!"

"WhAT??!"

"Shut up, you weird looking lady in dirt and mush make-up!!"

"Oh, why don't you get lost weirdo in white coat??!"

What an attraction they got from the street's people.

"Hoho a couple's quarrel huh? Hah, youth is sure youth."

"Go go, fight fight!!"

A shade or redness started to appear on both their cheeks upon the roaring and cheering of the citizens.

* * *

"It's really all your fault right now!" Rin grumbled as they both walk into the woods. 

"Shut up already." Sven said as he tries to wipe off the dirts.

"Now, we are penniless!! Just to pay off the mess we made bout the stalls!! Ergh!! Next what? Skin alive by Train?" Rin shriek in total fury.

As they walk, they reach a vast space where the blue sky is clearly shown. Train was lying on the grass floor with a cat beside it.

"AHHH!!!" they chorused.

"Eh, Sven? Rin too? Why are you guys here?" Train's eyes wander in peculiar.

"Ah…eh…no..ah, we were shopping!!"

"Looking for Eve!!!"

Sweat drop.

"Ah hahaha!!!!" they both laughed together stupidly.

Train stared at them for a moment and returns to pat the cat on the head and then noticed the necklace around the cat. Sven and Rin's face darkened even more. Train took it and turns around to find…no one.

He sighed and chuckled softly.

-TBC-

* * *

Okay, this is filler!! Yea Yea!! God…I didn't notice this story is ending soon…if you noticed it too yourself… 

Do review please!!


	14. I Love You

Helo helo people!! Here is **Miko-chi** back after the long holidays that soon ending. Sad case shock head and soon I shall face my sworn enemies…the text books!!! Haha xD Okay, here is the new chapter of '_Memories in Fireworks'. __**Do Enjoy.**_

* * *

A snap of finger and times flies. 3 weeks soon arrive and the day of the long full moon night is here. Everyone gather at the ancient runes to witness the revival of a long lost love one. A love one that was lost in front those eyes of their friend. Painful but yet he survived through it. And now he shall return her, her life and promised to not let go anymore.

Helda walks slowly to the cliff as she mouthed some incantation that no one will understand. As she reaches the cliff she slowly held up both her hands and mumbled on.

The cooling sea breeze blew softly onto their faces.

"Hey, is she mumbling some weird curses?" Sven whispered to Rin in her ears.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, this should be a ritual to revive Saya, so shouldn't she be saying some _**'holy'**_ words instead or _**curses**_?" he chuckled.

As is Helda heard him, she turned around and gave a sharp glare at him. Sven chickened out and hid behind Rin.

"You're a useless guy." Rin scolded.

"Sven. Disappointing." Eve added.

"Now Train, come."

* * *

Train obeyed and stepped forward to the cliff's end. He holds the two bottles for the revival ritual. One is the precious stardust. Another is Saya's piece of soul. He took a deep breath and exhaled. The moment has finally come but…his heart did not hesitate to believe that Saya would return from the dead.

"Now, put your deep thoughts into them, believe and trust everything of Saya. Don't let your thoughts wander, if not it's just a waste of time here. I have better things to do." Helda warned.

"Hey, does that mean you are very unwilling now?!" Sven said.

"Of course, a person must be prepared for this kind of death. A old grandmamma like me should resting at home rite' now."

"SO STRAIGHT FORWARD!" Sven's mouth gapped.

"Eye' whatever. Hey, kid, after that slowly opened the bottle cap and released the dust and her soul."

Finally, Train closed his eyes and popped open the bottle caps. A gentle green glow as the dust slowly traveled out of the bottle and surrounded the Saya's soul that is floating out too. Soon it surrounded Train too…as Saya's soul is circling around him too.

"My…this is so beautiful. It's as if they are dancing around Train." Rin gasped in astonishment.

"It so beautiful….like fireflies…" Eve mumbled.

"Wow…" just on word from Sven.

Train stood still and did not flinch an inch. He feels a soothing feeling from Saya's soul and he likes it. Then, flashbacks of his time with Saya came back in his mind.

_**Saya…Saya…**_

_**Please return to me Saya…**_

_**SAYA…**_

Train shouted her name from beneath his heart and a strong glow appeared. Soon all the dust and Saya's soul gathered at the top of the cliff's end and more of them were coming out from no where too. Soon, a form is slowly taken floating in mid air.

Brown short hair…

The usual weird clothing called yutaka or kimono…

The calm look of her…

"Saya…"

* * *

She slowly opens her shiny greens eyes and smiled. Her body slowly ascend to the ground where Train came forward ready to catch her as she ascend.

"Saya…SayaSayaSaya." Train repeated her name with much of the joy in his voice as he catches her into his tight hug.

"Train, I…why am I…"

"Saya, I will not let you go anymore. I want you to be by my side always." Train said as his voice sob a little, of joy.

"Train…" Saya closed her eyes with a smile she return the hug.

"I love you, Saya. After all this years, I finally understood what's the total pain and the reason to be depress of your death. I love you."

The others watched the reunion of the couple. Eve held onto Sven's shirt tightly and he just gave her a pat back on her soft head.

Then, there was a rumbling sound and the earth shacked a little. A weird dimension door was open in the mid of the sky. A horrendous monster was coming out from it.

"A…A…Th-that's the servant of Hell's Gate. The Satan's monster…How could it be here…Aye' must have been attracted here when the revival of that jou-chan" Helda said muttering. [A/N: I was getting out of idea at this part of how to end it so I decided to end it with a fight

"Heh, Satan's monster or whatever Hell's Gate servant, let's finish this in one shot!!" Train said and turned to Saya with something in his hands.

"Saya, this is yours I remember." He held out a gun that was rather familiar.

"Ah, my gun!! Where did you get it??"

"I found it near the harbor after that explosion night. It has been in my keeping since then though I have not used it before."

"Train-kun…"

"Yossh, let's go everyone!!!"

"Mou, Train you're just like a wild cat now." Rin grumbled as she marched forward together.

"Don't grumble Rin and get to work!" Sven said along with Eve by his side.

"Saya…" Train held out his hands and caught hers.

Hand to hand, they both marched towards their destiny, their final fate that soon to be settled down along with everyone.

-TBC- epilogue coming soon!

* * *

Don't worry people this is not the last! There's still one more chapter! The epilogue!! Look forward to it )

**Review PLeasE!!**


	15. Epilogue: The Last Bliss Ending

Here is your long awaited since you have ever started reading this fiction and after the very long holiday and midterm exams that has passed furthermore with a school holiday outing to Pulau Tioman which is an island in the east country of Malaysia, fina

Here is your long awaited since you have ever started reading this fiction and after the very long holiday and midterm exams that has passed furthermore with a school holiday outing to Pulau Tioman which is an island in the east country of Malaysia, finally I, **Miko-chi**, presents you the epilogue of this Black Cat story, 'Memories in Fireworks'.

Oh yes, and the '**I'** here is Eve.

* * *

It was a nice breezy day. The forest air was certainly very fresh as well. As I walk along the wet grass, I smiled and stopped.

How long has it passed? I'm not very sure of it myself. Five years? No, too little.

I can't remember it well since that day.

"Eve, wait." An uncle-looking guy in white coat was panting away as he climbed the steep forest towards me.

"Sven, you're slow." I said coolly.

"Ugh, the age must be getting me. Darn, car. How many years have it been working so well and at such a time it broke down."

He was talking bout the small light greenish car of his.

"Maybe its time for it to have it rest already. Don't worry I can see the town from here. We will have our rest there. And Sven, you are still young, though you're nearing to your 40's."

"Aww, but how about our other journey, we are going to need a transport of ours."

"Then, maybe we shall look for a high bounty. That will earn us some money."

I gave a soft smile to Sven hoping it would assure his heart to a rest. I remembered now. It was already 10 years that has passed, a ten whole year where Sven has taken well care of me. It was also ten years ago where we separated with Train and Saya-san.

I too have reached an adult adolescent age. Certainly I'm not taller than Sven but have grown though. My blonde hair has remained short as a memory of our last battle and all the time we spent together with everyone else. I patted my hair and smiled again.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Sven?"

"Nothing, it's a message from Rin."

"What did she say?"

"Oh, she just said hi and sends us a picture of their happy family now."

I move closer to Sven and have a look.

There was Rin and beside was Jenoz kissing her on her cheek. Below there were the twins, their blood and family. On the right was the younger twin daughter, Hazeltte and on the left the elder twin son, Helzette. They definitely resemble their mother and father. I chuckled.

"They seem very happy and blissful."

"Yup, they sure are." Sven smiled.

Then, he stood.

I look up to him.

He looks down with his one eye and held out his hand.

"Come on, Eve. Let's go."

I stared and smile. Then, I took his hand gently. It felt so warm and soft-heartening.

Although I'm a bio human weapon, I hope this time would go on longer and I am able to live a normal life with Sven, as a normal human.

I hope time would never stop for the both us together. Hope it goes on longer. Forever.

I stood and walk holding hands.

This is my happiest life and will always be from before and now on.

I wonder how are they doing too?

* * *

It was a full moon night. The alley was dark without street lights and a running footstep could be heard. It steps splashes through the puddle of water in the streets.

"Huff puff huh." A guy was breathing heavily and panting away as he runs. He turned around to look back. Not a good idea.

A bullet flew scraping his cheeks. Blood leaked out from his skin and that got him panicking. He turn around and took a sleek left turn to another alley way. A girl pink kimono with cherry petals pattern with a gun on her right hand gave chase and stop.

"He went to your way, Train!!" the girl yelled a warning to her partner.

"Oh, piece of cake, Saya!!" the boy answered back in excitement.

Then, he came flying down from the roof landing towards the running man. He held his left leg high and swung it, wishing it to smack the head. Oh, he missed as the guy ducks. The guy shrieks a little and continued to run again.

"Hey, he's all yours, our 750, 000 bounty!!"

"Get him!!" Saya cheered.

The guy looks forward to the unexpected. A young boy around ten, stood there. His hair were brown like the boy and girl while his eye colour resembles the girl, absolute green and the total sharpness of the eye and look definitely resemble only the legendary, Train Hearnett, as he holds the gun with the symbol of Black Cat.

X I I I.

-The End-

* * *

Thank you for your support this far. I appreciate it really much!! Kyaa D.

If you were wondering what's the kid name it's Theille Hearnett.

Yes, it's as most of you all guessed, Train and Saya's little son!

**THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**LAST REVIEWS OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!**


End file.
